callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
The M60 is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS). Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M60 appears frequently throughout the campaign. It is used to defend the C-130 in "Operation 40" as it is taxiing down a runway under heavy enemy fire, and is one of the starting weapons in "S.O.G." with a version with Extended Mags, or Big Ammo, that can also be picked up in the level. Several mounted M60s also can be used in "S.O.G." In "The Defector" a mounted M60 can be found at the end of the mission. It is extremely accurate and powerful enough to Gib enemies. It is last seen in "Rebirth," being used on Mi-8 helicopters against the advancing CIA soldiers. Multiplayer The M60 is unlocked at level 21 in multiplayer. It is the only LMG that features damage drop-off, while other LMGs keep the same damage at all ranges. Within close range the M60 is one of two fully automatic guns that can achieve 2 shot kills (the other being the Skorpion), and can get 3 shot kills at all other ranges. It is almost identical to the M60E4 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with mostly cosmetic differences. The one big difference are its iron sights, which are different to its modern variant. Although it deals high damage, in close ranges the low fire rate can let the player down against other guns with a high fire rate. However, at medium to long ranges, when equipped with a Grip, the M60 can deal huge amounts of damage with high accuracy where other guns such as Assault Rifles would have to fire in bursts to maintain accuracy. Thus, this is an excellent weapon when firing behind cover, such as out of windows on maps such as Nuketown or Berlin Wall. Due to the gun's large magazine, the user also doesn't have to worry about reloading often. This is especially true with Extended Mags, which places all 200 carried ammo into the magazine. It is interesting to note that, unlike most weapons, the time for a partial reload and an empty reload are exactly the same, and so for these reasons the M60 is an excellent choice for players concerned with running out of ammo. Thanks to the incredibly high damage, large ammo capacity, and manageable rate of fire, the M60 has the potential to bring a player to high killstreaks without the need for Scavenger. Like all LMGs, the M60 suffers poor ADS time and bad hipfire accuracy. However, either of these problems can be resolved with Sleight of Hand Pro or Steady Aim, respectively. The M60 possesses very high bullet penetration which is boosted even more with Hardened. Some users may favor Warlord in that this can allow the M60 to have two attachments at the same time, which can come in handy especially considering that the Grip provides such a massive bonus which would be furthered by another attachment. Such a combination could be Grip and Extended Mags, which would allow the player to effectively forget about reloading entirely, since as mentioned before, all of the ammunition carried is put into one magazine, and also allow for very accurate sustained fire. This makes this specific combination very useful for prolonged killstreaking and suppressive fire. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Infrared Scope Zombies The M60 makes a very brief appearance in Zombies. It is the primary weapon in Dead Ops Arcade for all characters, and can only be replaced by power-ups or if the player receives the Fate of Firepower, upgrading the M60 to a Death Machine permanently. It never needs to reload and never runs out of ammo. It has a different firing sound in Dead Ops Arcade. Gallery M60_BO.png|The M60 in Black Ops. M60_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. M60 Reload BO.png|Reloading the M60. M60 Reload Gold BO.png|Reloading the Golden M60. M60 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the M60. ELITE_M60.png|Render of the M60 EDRL.jpg|The M60's early Create-A-Class image. M60 Stats BO.jpg|The M60's stats. M60s in UH-1 BO.png|Several M60s mounted on a UH-1 Iroquois. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The M60 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) with its original iron sights, unlike the console/PC versions. It has a medium-low rate of fire and very high recoil (in multiplayer this can be solved by using the perk : Nerves of Steel), though not as much as the XM22. It has a 100 box magazine and very fast reload. In Multiplayer it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the XM22, and in Zombie mode the M60 can be found in the mystery box. It looks very similar to the MG4 despite the ammo being placed below the gun. It is only found twice in the campaign, and it's always more or less hidden. File:M60_bods.jpg|The M60. File:M60_DS.png|M60 being wield by an allied soldier. Video Video:M60_Light_Machine_Gun_-_All_Attachments_(Call_of_Duty®_Black_Ops) M60 Overview Trivia *When the M60 is equipped with Extended Mags, its pickup icon identifies it simply as "M60 Big Ammo." *The M60 is one of the few weapons that uses the same model both with and without Extended Mags. The other weapon is the M14. *The M60 used to have a different Create-A-Class image, as seen in the gallery above. This is also true for the Commando. *The M60 is the only usable belt fed weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The M60 has the slowest rate of fire out of all automatic weapons in Call of Duty: Black Ops, tied with the Full-Auto CZ75. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops that has a 100 round magazine in multiplayer. *It is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops that accepts the Grip attachment. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops to have damage drop off, the same being true for its modern counterpart, the M60E4, in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In "Operation 40", the M60 fires area-of-effect rounds. *Also, in "The Defector" when the player is waiting for the boat to arrive there is a undeleted M60 that fires area-of-effect rounds. It is right by the original M60, by the car. *The mounted M60 is one of the few mounted guns in the Call of Duty series to use iron sights instead of a small white cross-hair. Other weapons with this feature are the M1919 mounted on the T-34 in Ring of Steel in World at War, and the M2 Brownings on the PBY in Black Cats, also in World at War. *The M60 Big Ammo gives 200 rounds of starting ammunition as well as 200 rounds of reserve ammunition on the Wii version. *If the player puts a Red Dot Sight on the M60, its pickup texts reads "M60 Reflex Sight" instead of "M60 Red Dot Sight" due to a coding error. The reverse is also true; equipping a Reflex Sight names it as the "M60 Red Dot." *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, while the ammo belt does show ammo moving, and being fed into the M60 while firing, it always appears to still have more ammo on the belt, even when the weapon is out of ammo and needs to be reloaded. *The box on the side of the M60 (which holds the ammo belt) is a card-board box with a cut-off top and straps on it. "UP" arrows can be seen on the box. *The M60E4s reload animation in Modern Warfare 3 is an exact copy of the M60 reload animation, even the strange cock, then reload mechanism. **It also appears that the M60E4 has some textures recycled directly from the M60, such as the wooden belt box with the "UP" arrows on it. *The carrying handle does not move under firing, but moves during reloading. *When gold camoflauge is applied, the entire gun except for the ammo box will be golden. *Aside from the Death Machine and mounted MGs, when the M60 has Big Ammo equipped, it has 200 rounds of ammo in one mag, currently a record in the entire ''Call of Duty ''series for most ammunition in a single magazine. The next weapons in this category are the LMGs from the Modern Warfare series with 150 rounds when Extended Mags is applied. *It is the only LMG in ''Black Ops ''that has a 100 round belt magazine. In other words, it is the only LMG that is a modern-day variant. Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons